Minor Tertiary Characters (RWBY)
Ashton Ashton is Cue's partner and photographer. Physical description Tall and lean, toned forearms. Medium length hair in an undercut, usually kept in a man-bun. He wears something between hipster and lumberjack-sexual clothing. Plaids, cargo pants, hiking boots. Personality/Mental status Has a jealous streak. He doesn't like when he's not the focus of attention. Hobbies/Skills * Photography Trivia His work ethic needs improving; he spends most of his days sitting on the couch in Cue's office, reading magazines and making catty remarks. He's frequently late to shoots as a result, easily losing track of the time. Ashton's name references the colour Ash. Gallery Ashton.png Ashton1.jpg Bill Viridian Bill Veridian is Maggie Bringham's ex-husband, and father of Orchid Bringham. Trivia Divorced from Maggie when Orchid was five, and left with Aster's father to pursue a business venture in Vacuo. Current location unknown Both parts of Bill's name references the colour green: dollar bills are green, and viridian is a shade of blue-green. Brick Brick is a third year student at Beacon Academy, and one of Orchid's ex-boyfriends. He is usually heard yelling in frustration at finding everyone in the maze having sex when he's just trying to have a goddamn cigarette. Physical description Brick is tall with broad shoulders and a narrow waist. He has short red blond hair, and brown eyes. He frequently looks angry, or at the very least, annoyed. He wears the uniform for Beacon Academy, which is black slacks, black blazer with red piping, royal blue vest, white collared shirt, red tie. At Haven Academy, it's black slacks and a black jacket with grey detailing over a white collared shirt. His casual clothes are a light tan hoodie, blue denim jeans, and sneakers. Personality Brick is easily annoyed, and smokes to keep it under control. Unfortunately, he has the worst luck about finding where people are using school property to have sex. Trivia Dated Orchid in her first year. She was attracted to him because he smokes, but broke up with him because he wasn't enough of a jerk to keep her interested. Brick's name references the colour of bricks, and also the fact that he was created to be a brick joke. Gallery Brick.jpg Cabbage Cabbage is one of Reese's boarder friends. Physical description Cabbage is short and slight. Personality Cabbage is a foul mouthed elitist. If your board comes from a kit, he will tell you in no uncertain terms exactly what he thinks of it. Hobbies/Skills * Hoverboarding * Customizing hoverboards Trivia Cabbage will mod any board if the user is willing to pay. Cabbage's name references the colour green. Cerulean Cerulean was the previous Maiden of Winter. She helped train Celadon after Cel's grandmother died and the Maiden of Summer powers were passed to her. Personality Cerulean was a bitter woman who felt that because she was unable to maintain a romantic relationship after becoming a Maiden, no one was allowed to, and that any relationship they were in was doomed to failure (despite Celadon being actual evidence to the contrary). She had a holier than thou attitude when it came to pretty much everything, and didn't endear herself to anyone. Special Powers/Weapons Four element magic. Trivia Cerulean was also directly responsible for the rift between Cel and Qrow; she convinced Qrow that he wouldn't have a place with Cel once her training was properly started, because Cel could never devote herself to one person after becoming a Maiden. Her duty was to the people of Remnant, and asking her to choose one person over all of them was selfish. Cerulean's name references the colour blue. Chartreuse Chartreuse is a fashion designer living and operating out of Mistral. He is on friendly terms with Coco Adel, and has worked with her in the past. Personality/Mental status Chartreuse is catty, but usually not without cause. He has a snarky relationship with Cue, but they're actually close to friendly. They have respect for each other's work. Hobbies/Skills * Fashion design * Sewing * Coordinating colours and patterns Trivia Designed Coby's first anniversary gift from Coco. Chartreuse's name references the colour between green and yellow. Chlorophyll Clorophyll ("Phyll") is the clerk at the Wizard's Sleeve sex shop in Mistral. He is on friendly terms with most of the Beacon girls. Personality Phyll is cheerful and friendly, and likes seeing repeat customers. He will greet regulars by name, once he learns it. He really enjoys helping people find the right toy, and is quite happy to answer any questions customers may have. Trivia Phyll's name references the green pigment found in plants. Clay Clay is one of Reese's boarder friends. Physical description Clay is tall and lean. In another life, he could have been a basketball player. Hobbies/Skills * Hoverboarding - Clay is a vert boarder * Urban exploration Trivia Clay's name references the colour of clay. Cue Cue is Ashton's partner, and a fashion designer acquaintance of Coby. Physical description Cue is tall with broad shoulders and a narrow waist. He has dark skin, a closely shaved head, and a small beard. His eyes are pale yellow, and unusually focused. While meeting with clients, he wears a perfectly tailored suit. When actually working on a project, he takes off his jacket and rolls up his sleeves. His casual wear is designer jeans and hoodies. Personality Cue can be intense, but is a sweetheart when you get to know him. He's been known to strike an immediate rapport with people, particularly other Faunus. Hobbies/Skills * Fashion design Trivia Bird type Faunus; bald eagle. Designed the gift Coby gave to Coco for their first anniversary. Also hired to design her wedding dress. Cue's name references cue balls, which are white. Gallery Cue.jpg Forest Forest is one of Ylly's friends from Mantle. He is married to Ysabelle. Physical description Forest is tall and muscular, with broad shoulders and perpetual 5 o'clock shadow. Personality Forest seems like a pushover, especially when compared to his wife, but he's very capable of speaking his mind. Hobbies/Skills * Forestry * Hoverboarding * Polar bear swimming Trivia Forest works as a lumberjack/woodsman with Ivan. He and Ysabelle have twins boys, Fir and Douglas. Forest's name brings to mind trees, which are green (usually). Gray Gray is an employee at the Haven Academy library, and one of Mercury's friends. He is romantically''sexually'' involved with Tandy. Physical description Gray is around 5'10", lean and a little soft. He's a reader, not a fighter. He has short, shaggy dark grey hair and striking purple eyes. As an employee of Haven Academy, he wears the Haven Academy uniform while working. This is black slacks and a black jacket with grey detailing over a white collared shirt. When not working, Gray usually is wearing boxers and not much else. Personality Gray is friendly, but a little weird. He's a consumer of porn, and this is reflected in his attitude. He has a healthy appreciation for conventionally attractive ladies, but is frequently blind to the ones he actually spends time with. He is an avid reader, usually of titles that concern themselves with porn, like books on bondage or pinups. He also reads the occasional comic, but likes to tease others for the same behaviour. He's sarcastic and can be abrasive, but he isn't mean-spirited. Hobbies/Skills * Watching porn * Reading porn * Looking at porn * Reading other things * Watching TV * Arguing Special Powers/Weapons Gray is not a fighter, so does not have a weapon. His Semblance is not known at this time. Trivia Mercury's first friend that has nothing to do with his past. Gray is named both for the colour gray and Gray Haddock. Gallery Tandy and Gray.png|Tandy (left) and Gray (right) Heath Heath is one of Reese's boarder friends. Physical description Heath is the big guy of the group. He's husky and solid, with broad shoulders and a barrel chest. Personality Heath comes across as a little slow. He's not really, it's that he's usually focused on something else. He's friendly and loves spending time with his friends. He's invited himself along on dates a few times. Hobbies/skills * Hoverboarding * Philosophy * Urban exploration Trivia Heath is prone to giving surprisingly insightful advice on tough subjects. Heath's name references a genus of plants commonly called heath or winter heather. Hue Hue is the owner and operator of the Android's Dungeon sex shop in Atlas. Physical description Hue is a nice looking man, probably in his mid-30s. He is usually seen wearing a button-down shirt tucked into slacks. Personality Hue is very friendly, and wants to help make your fantasies a reality. But not in a creepy way. He just wants to be able to provide the tools, not actually be involved. He's very open to suggestion, especially if it's marketable. Hobbies/Skills * Electronics * Mold-making * Casting * Customization Special Powers/Weapons Hue is a lover, not a fighter. His Semblance is not known at this time. Trivia Hue is on very good terms with most of the core Beacon cast. They've been very loyal shoppers since they were introduced to the catalogue. Is able to recognize Callie's signature at a glance. Is responsible for the rise in "SenseTech" toys, which act as prosthetic appendages. The technology was adapted from leading Atlesian robotic prosthetics, and gives a true to life experience via special harnesses. Hue's name references pure pigmentation; colour without shade or tint (black or white added). Ivan Ivan is one of Ylly's friends from Mantle. Physical description Ivan is a little short, but broad and stocky. He has very obvious muscles, but a boyish face. Hobbies/Skills * Forestry * Hoverboarding * Polar bear swimming Trivia Ivan works with Forest as a lumberjack/woodsman. Ivan doesn't directly reference a colour, though his surname might. This remains to be seen. However, the first syllable in Ivan is pronounced the same as eve, which brings to mind the colours of the evening sky. Lead Lead is one of Reese's board friends. Physical description Lead is tall and thin, with some muscle definition. He has long grey-blond hair, and grey eyes. Lead is usually seen in tank tops and tight pants, with a beanie. Personality Lead is a "nice guy." He's crushing hardcore on Reese, and can't get it through his head that she a) doesn't like him that way, and b) is happily in a relationship. He pretty much hates Ylly for being her boyfriend, especially since she doesn't complain about him at all. Hobbies/skills * Hoverboarding * Urban exploration Trivia Frequently is called out for being a dick. Lead is named for the element, a dull gray metal. The Lovers The lovers are a group of Ylly's ex-girlfriends who all think of him fondly. They meet weekly for brunch to catch up and reminisce about the memories they made with him. Kinda like Laundry. Notable Members * Ysabelle * Svetlana (also dated Yuri) * Orchid (when she visited Mantle with Mercury) Ombre Ombre is the operator, and possible owner, of the Honey Hole sex shop in Vale. Physical description Ombre is a young man, just exiting his 20s. He has medium length wavy hair that is colored in a blue and green ombre. He has a kind smile that puts you at ease. Personality Ombre is friendly, but tries to stay out of your business until it's his business at the register. He likes to talk to people and is very chatty, so it's hard for him to keep quiet when someone is having a conversation in his shop. Hobbies/Skills * Mold making * Casting Special Powers/Weapons Ombre is unlikely to use a weapon in his profession, though if he did, it would be Thor's Hammer. His semblance is unknown at this time. Trivia Has a very good memory. If you've been in the shop, he'll probably remember you. Ombre is named for the blending off two colours. Tawny Tawny was Sage's girlfriend when BBang first became popular. She cheated on him with Neptune, and when Sage found out, he broke up with her. She retaliated by fucking the rest of the band. Heather had papers drawn up to protect Sage and the band, paying Tawny a hefty sum to keep her mouth shut about the breakup. These days, Tawny is bitter about the ordeal. She wishes she had held out for more money. Physical description Tawny is average height with light brown hair and brown eyes. Her hair is styled into a high ponytail with sloped bangs. She wears heavy makeup. She has a nice figure, with decent tits. She's a fashionista, so dresses accordingly. She prefers short skirts and mid-drift shirts. She wears thigh high stockings and heeled sandals. Her ears are pierced and she wears large gold hoop earrings. She also has a silver pendant necklace. Personality Tawny is a bitch. She truly believes that she's better than everyone, and that the world owes her favors. She will resort to blackmail to further herself. She's also a gossip and believes the things she reads in trash rag magazines. She also has a jealous streak. She both hates Peony and is incredibly jealous of her because Peony is in a happy and healthy relationship without having to resort to cheating. And also that Peony is fine with Sage and Lapis' relationship. Tawny is weirdly homophobic. She thinks that Faunus are less than, and washed herself thoroughly after fucking Sun. Hobbies/Skills * Being a bitch * Blackmail Special Powers/Weapons Tawny's weapon is her sharp tongue, and her Semblance is that she shows up whenever someone says her name. Trivia Fucked every member of BBang. This is her claim to fame...or would be, if she hadn't signed an non-disclosure agreement. Tawny is named for the colour of tanned leather. Gallery Tawny.jpg Violet Violet was Licorice's first girlfriend at Beacon, and first Domme. She was a fourth year when Team ALYC was formed, and Licorice caught her eye during the Naming ceremony. She sought him out and they began a relationship. It started slowly, but before the first break, she had him wearing a collar and asking permission to cum. They tried to make it work when she graduated, but being a full-fledged Huntress meant that she was expected to wander the world, and she took that to heart. They weren't able to keep a long distance relationship working, especially when it relied on so much communication. Licorice hasn't heard from her since about halfway through second year. Physical description Violet is about 5'5" and curvaceous. She has long black hair that is kept in French braided twintails with flat cut bangs, and deep purple eyes. She's a large C cup. Her combat clothing consists of a dark brown leotard, a jacket that fastens below the bust with dark brown open should sleeves and a purple body fitted similar to a corset, dark brown thigh high/open foot stockings with purple ribbons tied around the top of the knees, and purple heels with dark brown toes. Personality/Mental status Violet is a very direct person. She doesn't mince words, and hates ambiguity. She doesn't like the spotlight, and doesn't really care for being in charge, either. The big exception is her sex/love life. She's a forceful and demanding Domme who doesn't hesitate to punish a sub if they've misbehaved. She's very clear in her orders, so there is never a reason to question her. Hobbies/Skills * Domination * Pegging * Flogging * Hand to hand combat * Melee combat Special Powers/Weapons Violet's weapon and Semblance are not known at this time. Trivia Violet was Licorice's first Domme and his introduction to BDSM. He fell in love hard with her, and was pretty well devastated when they had to break things off. Violet is named for the colour. Gallery Violet.jpg Ysabelle Ysabelle is one of Ylly's friends from Mantle. She is married to Forest. Physical description Ysabelle is an attractive woman with full lips and a nice figure. Personality Ysabelle is very devoted to her husband, even if it doesn't seem like it. She's madly in love with him, but teases. She's bold and very outspoken. Hobbies/Skills * Sewing * Knitting * Tailoring Trivia Ysabelle was Ylly's 26th girlfriend, and last girlfriend he had in Mantle. She and Forest have twins, named Fir and Douglas. Ysabelle's name doesn't directly refer to a colour, though her surname might. Yuri Krasni Yuri is one of Ylly's friends from Mantle. He's the son of the butcher, the richest family in Mantle. As a result, his family has the biggest house in Mantle, boasting four bedrooms. Physical description Yuri is tall and lean, with defined (but not excessively built) muscles. He has long light brown hair, and pale blue eyes. He likes to be fashionable, but there's not much call for that in Mantle. Personality Yuri is a party boy. He spends weekends in Atlas, clubbing and slutting around. He loves the club atmosphere: the people grinding, the drinks flowing, the inhibitions lifted. He doesn't really take anything too seriously. Once he has a few wake up calls, he starts maturing and thinking about his future. He begins working part time in his father's shop, and taking on more responsibility. He's still immature, but he's working on it. Hobbies/Skills * Dancing * Clubbing * Hoverboarding * Polar bear swimming Trivia Begins dating Glitter during her family's visit to Mantle. Yuri's surname roughly translates to "red" from Russian. Gallery Yuri Krasni.png Glitter and Yuri.png|Glitter (left) and Yuri (right) Category:Characters Category:RWBY Category:Tertiary Characters